Ragu
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Scotty merasa ragu dengan cinta yang diberikan Kevin padanya. Scotty ingin membuktikan bahwa Kevin benar-benar mencintai dirinya.


**Ragu **

**Kevin Walker and Scotty Wandell**

**Brothers & Sisters**

* * *

Scotty tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan membuat Kevin jengah melihat kekasihnya bertingkah seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Kevin membuka suaranya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Scotty saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau bertingkah konyol sekali." Tanya Kevin pada akhirnya. "Bicarakanlah denganku." Pinta Kevin pelan.

Scotty berhenti dari mondar-mandirnya. Melihat ke arah Kevin dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Kevin. Scotty melihat Kevin, memandang kesal padanya.

"Aku pinta kau jujur padaku. Aku harap kau tidak membohongiku karena ini masalah yang serius." Scotty menunjuk Kevin. Merasa di tunjuk seperti itu membuat Kevin mengangguk dengan cepat. Kevin hanya ingin mengetahui masalah yang membuat Scotty seperti ini.

Helaan napas terdengar pelan dari mulut Scotty. Kevin melihat Scotty seperti orang merana dan terlihat jelas kantung mata hitam yang bertengger dikedua matanya.

"Katakan sejujurnya, Kevin Walker." Scotty mengambil napas sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya."Katakan padaku. Apakah kau masih mencintai Jason McCallister?" Tanya Scotty meminta jawaban pada Kevin Walker.

Scotty hanya ingin memastikan dengan apa yang beberapa hari ini menganggu pikirannya.

Buru-buru Kevin mengatakan jawabannya. "Tentu saja tidak." Ucap Kevin dengan tegas. "Dia hanya masa laluku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintainya? Aku sangat mencintaimu Scotty. Semua cintaku hanya untukkmu dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku cintai." Tambah Kevin jujur.

Kevin Walker benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pria yang saat ini berdiri di depan dan menatap dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya berselingkuh dan mencintai pria lain jika Scotty memenuhi apa yang dia inginkan? Bukankah itu sama saja membuat dirinya akan kehilangan Scotty selamanya. Dan Kevin tidak ingin melepaskan Scotty begitu saja.

Scotty kembali menghela napas. "Tetapi bagaimana aku percaya padamu? Kau pernah bersama dirinya selama dua bulan. Dia pernah tinggal bersamamu di tempat aku berdiri. Di sini, bahkan kau pernah melakukan hubungan dengannya di kasur yang kita tiduri. Bagaimana aku mempercayaimu? Dan kau memutuskan dirinya lewat telepon. Sedangkan dirinya di sana selalu menunggumu. Atau mungkin dia masih berharap padamu." Kini Scotty sudah duduk di samping Kevin. Scotty mencoba untuk tenang, mencoba untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kevin.

Kevin menoleh ke arah Scotty, mengenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. "Kau benar tentang Jason. Dia pernah tinggal di sini bersamaku. Dia pernah mengisi hari-hariku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memilih dirimu sebagai kekasihku. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku sadar bahwa tidak seorang pun yang dapat mengantikanmu dihatiku. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menghargai diriku sepenuhnya. Dan tentu saja kau dapat membuat keluargaku menyukai dirimu."

Scotty melepaskan genggaman Kevin. Bersandar pada bangku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Terdengar lirih suara Scotty. "Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk membunuh dirimu. Apakah kau sanggup melakukannya? Sanggup melakukan apa pun yang aku pinta?" Scotty berbicara dengan nada serius.

Pertanyaan sulit dan menjebak. Begitu yang terlintas pada pikiran Kevin.

Kevin menghela napas, terdengar sekali helaannya begitu berat. Kevin menatap mata Scotty.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau pinta padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Termasuk jika kau memintaku untuk membunuh diriku sendiri." Sungguh-sungguh Kevin mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba Scotty tersenyum. "Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin jika aku hidup sendiri tanpa dirimu."

Kevin segera memeluk kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kau harus ingat." Scotty segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Kevin.

Kevin mengangguk.

"Pertama, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kedua, jangan pernah berbohong padaku tentang apa pun. Dan yang terakhir, cintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu." Scotty kembali memeluk Kevin.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu mengingat apa yang kau ucapkan. Tidak ada yang indah selain mencintai seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya karena kau adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah aku miliki."

"Terima kasih Kevin Walker." Jujur Scotty merasa lega mendengarnya.

Scotty yakin bahwa Kevin akan selalu untuknya dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianati cintanya.

"Sama-sama, Scotty Wandell." Kevin mengelus pipi Scotty dan mencium sekilas bibir Scotty.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Kevin mencintai Scotty selamanya. Kevin tidak akan pernah mengkhianati cinta yang diberikan Scotty padanya karena Scotty adalah hadiah terhebat yang pernah dia dapatkan. Dan tentu saja, untuk mendapatkan Scotty bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh perjuangan dan melewati berbagai rintangan hingga Scotty jatuh ke tangannya.

**THE END**


End file.
